Bleib am Leben
by Layla YukarinX99
Summary: Jika itu yang dikehendaki oleh Hijikata Toushiro, maka apapun akan dilakukan Sakata Gintoki untuknya. Seseorang yang terkasih. AN : Modern AU, OOC, BL, YandereGintoki, impilisit (maybe) gore, implisit lemon. Pair : HijiGin


**Bleib am Leben**

 **HijiGin**

 **RATED : M + R20**

 **AN : Modern AU, OOC, BL, YandereGintoki, impilisit (maybe) gore, implisit lemon**

.

.

"Aku akan bertahan hidup..."

Sakata Gintoki

.

.

 _ **5 Desember 2067, Laboratorium Mendel Unit 9**_

Beberapa orang berdiri di depan ruang penelitan. Berbatas kaca dengan tebalnya tiga puluh sentimeter yang konon juga anti peluru, orang-orang itu sedang memperhatikan objek penelitiannya. Dari luar, terlihat seorang anak laki-laki kira-kira berumur sepuluh tahun dengan buas menikam _tikus-tikus percobaan_ tanpa ampun. Walaupun diistilahkan dengan tikus, namun bukan itu yang menjadi bahan latihan si bocah berambut perak di dalam ruang penelitian itu.

Melainkan orang-orang dewasa yang entah dari mana asal-usulnya dijadikan bahan percobaan untuk anak tersebut mengasah keahlian membunuhnya.

Hanya berbekal sebilah belati, dalam kurun kurang dari waktu lima menit dia mampu membuat _tikus-tikus_ yang dijadikan bahan latihannya hari ini menghembuskan nafas terakhir dengan cara yang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan rasa nyaman di mata.

Potongan-potongan tubuh yang bergelimpangan, darah yang bercecer, organ dalam yang berserakan, benar-benar menjijikkan jika dipandang oleh manusia normal.

Tapi tidak bagi orang-orang dengan jas putih seperti kelompok peneliti tersebut. Mereka malah terkagum-kagum dengan kemampuan bocah ingusan yang saat ini menyeka wajahnya yang sedikit kotor karena terciprat darah korbannya.

"Wah-wah! Anak itu hebat ya?!" Seorang peneliti terkesima dengan hasil yang dia dapat dari _tablet_ yang dia pegang saat ini. _Tablet_ itu berisi data-data mengenai si rambut perak.

Peneiliti perempuan yang juga turut menyaksikan _uji ketrampilan_ itu mengangguk. "Ya, dalam beberapa hari saja kemampuannya sudah menunjukkan perkembangan yang sangat signifikan."

"Tentu saja. Dia adalah _senjata_ bukan? Tuan pasti akan senang mengenai perkembangan anak ini. pastikan kondisinya selalu prima. Sebelum tanggal 25 Desember nanti. Tuan akan datang untuk melihatnya kembali," peneliti senior memberi tahu kepada yang lebih muda untuk tetap menginstruksikan apa yang harus dilakukan sebelum _Tuan_ mereka kembali.

Setelah puas _bermain,_ anak laki-laki itu mencabut pisau yang barusan dia tancapkan di jantung korbannya. Setelah sekelompok peneliti itu pergi, terulas senyum tipis di bibir kecil itu.

Senyuman sebuah tanda peringatan...

.

.

 _ **24 Desember 2065, Laboratorium Mendel Unit 9 (07.45 pm)**_

Beberapa sekuriti keamaan Laboraturiu Mendel Unit 9, tergopoh-gopoh mengejar seseorang. Beberapa orang dari mereka saling bertukar pikiran dari pandangan. Mereka tidak punya pilihan lain. Salah satu dari mereka lari ke sisi lorong besi dan mencari tombol peringatan darurat. Lalu dia memecahkan kotak tombol peringatan itu dengan menembakkan senjata api mereka.

Mereka tahu ini akan berakibat buruk, tapi mereka butuh bantuan.

Setelah menekan tombol sirine, maka alaram tanda bahaya pun berbunyi nyaring. Satu unit Unit 9 yang lebarnya sekitar hampir satu kilometer persegi pun dibuat gaduh akibat bunyi sirene tersebut. Dokter sekaligus para peneliti kocar-kacir menuju postnya masing-masing. Monitor menyala, dan mereka mulai panik.

Apa yang salah?

Apa yang terjadi?

Sampai salah satu dari mereka menerima telfon. Segera diangkatnya telfon tersebut. " _Dokter! Tutup semua fasilitas!_ "

"Eh? Apa?! Apa yang terjadi?!" Sahut dokter dengan permintaan mendadak tersebut.

" _Doll 05 telah melarikan diri_!"

Semua dokter yang mendengarkan kabar barusan yang mereka terima terperanjat. Dari segala kemungkinan terburuk yang terjadi, kenapa yang satu ini harus terjadi?

"Cepat temukan dia bagaimanapun caranya!" Si dokter senior memerintahkan kepada penjaga yang menelfonnya tadi. Tidak lupa dia membanting telfon sebagai lampiasan rasa kekesalannya.

BRAK!

Dokter-dokter lain pun gusar.

"Padahal kita sudah memberikan obat penenang dan obat bius agar dia tertidur!" Mereka juga bergerak untuk mencari keberadaan bocah kecil itu. Dia membuka pintu besi yang menjadi ruang kerjanya bersama dengan rekan peneliti dan dokter yang lain.

Saat melangkah keluar, matanya terbelalak. Tidak pernah sebelumnya dia melihat _monster_ berwujud anak manusia itu berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Yang selalu dia lakukan adalah meneilitinya dari cermin dua arah sebagai pengaman. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Dia dan si surai perak sudah berhadapan dengan jarak kurang dari dua meter.

Sebelum dapat menjerit ketakutan, anak lelaki itu sudah menikam jantung dokter tersebut dengan cepat. Dilanjutkan dengan menggorok leher berlapis kerah jas putih yang selalu dipakainya.

Setelah memastikan dokter itu mati, dia meninggalkannya tanpa ragu. Berjalan menuju ke ruang _control_ utama Laboratorium Mendel. Untuk mencari korban-korban lain.

Menyadari seseorang ada yang masuk, lima dokter yang masih berada di dalam ruang pengendali fasilitas itu kaget bukan kepalang. Karena mereka kedatangan orang yang saat ini sibuk dicari-cari oleh mereka dan juga pihak keamanan fasilitas Mendel.

Tidak membuang waktu, dia memainkan pisau yang sudah bernoda darah oleh korban-korban sebelumnya ke para dokter sekaligus peneliti yang sudah bertahun-tahun _merawatnya._ Keahliannya dengan senjata tajam digunakan dengan apik menghabisi lima orang dokter yang bertanggung jawab dengan Unit 9.

Dia mengingat dengan baik bahwa manusia tidak akan bertahan lama tanpa kepala. Itu sebabnya dia memutuskan untuk menggorok kepala mereka dan memastikan kepala mereka sudah lepas dari tempatnya.

Tidak ada perlawanan yang berarti dari dokter yang sudah mendidiknya menjadi seterampil ini.

Iris marun miliknya kini tertuju ke sebuah papan tombol yang berada di dalam ruangan. "Keluar..."

.

.

 ** _24 Desember 2065 Tokyo City (08.15 pm)_**

Di malam yang sama di tempat lain, orang-orang sibuk menyambut perayaan Hari Natal yang akan jatuh pada besok, tanggal 25 Desember. Suasana Tokyo malam ini lebih ramai daripada biasanya karena ada beberapa dari mereka menghabiskan malam natal bersama dengan orang-orang terkasih mereka. Walaupun malam semakin dingin, tidak menyurutkan antusiasme mereka untuk melewati malam natal yang meriah di tengah Kota Tokyo.

Diantara orang-orang yang memilih menghabiskan malam natalnya dengan orang tersayang, Hijikata Toushiro adalah pengecualian. Bocah kelas enam SD ini memilih menghabiskan waktu malam natalnya untuk sesuatu yang berfaedah. Sama seperti natal-natal sebelumnya. Hijikata memilih untuk bekerja di sebuah toko sekaligus bar kecil.

"Hei Hijikata," panggil seorang wanita paruh baya membawa satu kardus besar makanan ringan menuju ke arah Hijikata yang masih menghayati pekerjaanya.

Memajang barang jualan.

Begitu namanya dipanggil, si kepala hitam itu menoleh ke sumber suara. "Oh! Otose- _san_!"

Wanita bernama Otose itu meletakkan kardusnya di samping Hijikata. "Maaf ya jadi merepotkan begini. Seharusnya kau libur hari ini. Tapi karena kita kekurangan orang maka aku terpaksa memanggilmu kemari untuk membantuku," dia merasa tak enak dengan anak laki-laki yang dia pekerjakan dua tahun yang lalu itu.

Hijikata kecil menggeleng. "Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku senang bisa membantu Otose-san. Lagian aku juga sendirian di rumah. Tidak ada yang aku kerjakan. Kalau di sini aku 'kan bisa membantu dan melakukan sesuatu. Supaya tidak bosan begitu," jawab Hijikata cengengesan.

Perempuan dengan rambut cokelat itu paham. Pasti tinggal seorang diri diusia yang sangat muda seperti ini membuatnya kesepian. Bukan tanpa alasan kenapa Hijikata merasa kesepian di tempat tinggalnya sendiri. Dua tahun lalu ayah dan ibu Hijikata meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil. Tidak ada keluarga lain yang bisa mengadopsinya. Beruntung Otose adalah teman dekat dari almarhum ibu Hijikata. Begitu mendengar Toushiro menjadi yatim piatu, Otose memutuskan untuk merawat anak itu dengan memberinya pekerjaan dan rumah apartemen sewa untuk ditinggali. Pembiayaan sekolahpun tetap dilanjutkan oleh Otose sampai saat ini.

"Baiklah. Selanjutnya tolong susunini dengan rapi ya. Nanti akan kuberi uang bonus. Semangat ya!"

Otose lalu pergi meninggalkan Hijikata dengan pekerjaanya.

"Siap!"

Jam dinding yang menggantung di dinding cat putih milik Snack Otose saat ini sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.45. Pengunjung terakhir sudah meningglkan bar kecil milik Otose. Dari jendela, garnet hitam Hijikata melihat salju mulai turun. Dia harus cepat pulang sebelum salju turun bertambah lebat.

Otose yang sudah menyelesaikan transaksi terakhirnya tadi, memutuskan untuk menutup bar miliknya. Dia melihat Hijikata sedang duduk memperhatikan pemandangan luar jendela.

"Hijikata-kun," Otose keluar dari meja kasirnya.

Anak laki-laki yang asik dengan pikirannya tadi langsung menoleh. "Oh Otose- _san_."

"Ini uang upah dan lemburanmu malam ini." Perempuan dewasa itu menyerahkan sebuah amplop cokelat berisi uang kepada Hijikata. "Hari ini pulang saja duluan. Tidak usah khawatir tentang membersihkan toko. Besok 'kan tanggal merah, besok kita akan libur. Besok jam sebelas pagi kembali untuk membersihkan toko ya?" Biasanya Otose bersih-bersih toko setelah bar-nya tutup. Tapi hari ini dia harus memulangkan Hijikata lebih cepat. Dia khawatir kalau ada badai salju dan Hijikata tidak bisa pulang.

"Benarkah? Aku mengerti. Terima kasih, Otose- _san_! Aku pergi duluan ya!" Hijikata bergegas keluar dari Snack Otose.

Otose tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan kepada anak sahabatnya yang tewas dua tahun yang lalu. "Rika- _san_... apa kau melihatnya? Anak itu mengingatkanku tentang dirimu."

Walaupun sempat terpikir untuk segera pulang karena khawatir akan ada hujan salju, tapi tidak ada niatan Hijikata untuk segera pulang ke rumah. Dia memilih untuk mengunjungi sebuah tempat. Tempat yang biasa dia kunjungi saat malam natal tiba. Sebuah kuil dekat tepi pantai di mana orang tuanya tewas dalam kecelakaan mobil dua tahun yang lalu. Menempuh tempat itu walaupun jaraknya lumayan jauh dari tempat asalnya tidak masalah untuk Hijikata.

Ia ingin memanjatkan doa untuk orang tuanya di sana.

Sesudah dia sampai di sana, dia segera mengeluarkan sedikit sesaji untuk dilarung ke larut. Setelah itu dia berdoa berharap agar orang tuanya dapat beristirahat dengan tenang di sana.

"Ayah, Ibu, selamat natal," ucap Hijikata sambil menempatkan diri dengan duduk bertekuk lutut di bibir pantai.

Menikmati malam seorang diri sambil beristirahat. Suara deburan ombak yang tidak putus-putus cukup menghiburnya. Menemani Hijikata mengingat masa-masa sulit di mana musibah na'as merenggut kedua orang tuanya.

Sedang bernostalgia dengan masa lalu, tiba-tiba netranya menangkap pemandangan yang asing di sudut matanya. Tak nampak jelas dari kejauhan di tempat saat ini dia duduk. Seingatnya tidak ada batu karang di sebelah sana. Rasa penasaran mulai mengganggu pikirannya. Akhirnya tubuh bocah kelas enam sd itu bangkit dan memberanikan diri untuk memeriksanya.

Langkah per langkah dia tempuh di hamparan pasir pantai, sampai dia melihat seseorang tidak sadarkan diri tertindih perahu karet yang karam.

"O...oy!" Secara reflek Hijikata memindahkan perahu yang sekiranya karam bersama dengan anak itu. Dengan sekuat tenaga dia berhasil mengangkat perahu tersebut, dan segera mengguncang tubuh bocah yang bajunya bernoda darah.

"Ti...tidak mungkin..."

.

.

.

 **To Be Countinued**


End file.
